


Heat

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [8]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara and Spoony share a hotel room and can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=59953#t59953).

It had been a long, hot day at the convention and Linkara was ready to simply pass out and forget everything. Spoony seemed to be of a similar mindset, so they barely spoke as they turned off the light and went to bed. Linkara was asleep almost immediately, and Spoony was quick to follow. Both slept above their covers, the Chicago summer heat too high to allow blankets.

Unfortunately, Spoony had never been a heavy sleeper, so it was only a few hours later that he woke up, feeling warm and frustrated and…aroused? What? Must have been one hell of a dream.

He glanced furtively at his roommate, but Linkara was still asleep, snoring faintly with his back turned to Spoony. Spoony debated with himself for a full minute before he shoved a hand into his boxers, determined to take care of this problem quickly so he could go back to sleep.

Soon enough, he was caught in throes of ecstasy, his eyes squeezed shut as he imagined various people and scenarios—girls he’d seen in movies, acts he’d read about but never tried, Reb Brown doing incredibly manly things, Linkara…wait…

The snoring from the other bed had stopped. Spoony’s eyes snapped open as his hand stilled and he turned his head slightly to see amused blue eyes looking back at him.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Linkara said with a smirk that was way too sexy for its own good. “That’s quite a show you’re putting on.”

Spoony felt himself going red, but his hand slowly started to move again. Linkara shifted so he was leaning on one elbow. “Didn’t know you were the voyeuristic type,” Spoony mumbled.

“I’m usually not,” Linkara said. “But when you start doing that a foot away from me…” His free hand was moving down toward his own pants. “Well, it’s a bit too hot to look away.”

Spoony considered stopping then. Rolling over and going back to sleep, ignoring Linkara and forcing himself out of a sexy mood. But something in Linkara’s face, in his eyes and the hand moving down, was irresistible, so Spoony continued, picking up his pace again, keeping his eyes fixed on Linkara’s.

Linkara gasped and slid his hand into his own pants, unconsciously matching his rhythm to Spoony’s. They stared at each other as they jerked off in unison, neither one blinking for a second, though whether it was an offer or a challenge was still uncertain.

Spoony came first, grunting out something meaningless as he spilled over his hand. Linkara groaned and started jerking faster, his eyes closing. Spoony watched for a moment before he got up and went to the other bed. “Let me,” he said, reaching down into Linkara’s boxers.

Linkara relinquished control immediately, removing his hand and allowing Spoony to take control, jerking him rough and quick as he stared down at Linkara’s face. It only took a few strokes before Linkara came, arching into Spoony and biting his lip to keep from screaming.

Spoony grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand and cleaned his hands before looking back at Linkara. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Linkara said. “We should go back to sleep, we have a panel tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah,” Spoony said. “Scoot over.”

“It’s way too hot to share a bed with you.”

“You’re way to hot not to share a bed with.” Spoony shoved Linkara over gently and wrapped his arms around him. “Good night.”

Linkara smiled slightly and pressed his back to Spoony’s front. “Good night.”


End file.
